


First Time's the Charm

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot where Megatron chooses his unsure mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time's the Charm

There were few things Starscream hated more than to be ignored. He was a creature that loved attention and thrived off of compliments and praise. Sadly for him, he was living on an organic planet under a warlord who couldn’t care less about his fine breeding or his needs.

Not only that, but Starscream found his ruthless leader to be quite a fine looking mech. He was powerful, an aerial like himself, relatively intelligent, handsome…he was just what Starscream wanted in a mate. It was beyond frustrating for him to see the mech every day and not be able to make him notice how much he actually enjoyed his company.

Sure, Starscream had tried to drop hints, but none of them seemed to reach the thick headed silver mech. He would beg, he would grovel, he would plead and still the warlord seemed unable to understand the acts of “betrayal” were just lame attempts to be payed attention to.

“Starscream.” Megatron said gruffly as his SIC brushed the other mech’s side as he passed. Stiffening slightly in anticipation of being hit, Starscream lowered his wings and smiled weakly.

“Yes, Master?”

“We have a few matters to attend to that I have left be for a long time now.”

“Shall I follow you?”

“To my quarters.” Megatron grunted, motioning for Starscream to come along. The Seeker did as he was told, optics nervous.

The two entered the massive room, Starscream jumping when the door slammed shut. He squeaked with surprise when one of Megatron’s claws nearly tore through his neck cabling, the warlord’s optics blazing with fury all of a sudden. His moods were extremely difficult to predict and now he seemed livid.

“What are you doing?!” Starscream gasped, leaping back as another attack came at him. Megatron bared his sharp dentas and snarled.

“I am sick and tired of your little games, Starscream! Your antics no longer amuse me!” Megatron snapped, charging his fusion cannon. “You have betrayed me for the last time! I have given you chances, but as we all know I am only so merciful!”

“Master! I only do these things so you’ll notice me!” Starscream blurted out before he could hold his glossa back.

“What?” Megatron asked, standing back with his optics wide in shock. Starscream stared at the floor and his pedes, knowing he would probably be terminated for that. “You want to be noticed? By me?”

“I apologize, Master, I did not think…”

Megatron lowered his cannon and watched Starscream, aggression fading. For once Starscream sounded honest, unlike his usual self. Still trying to show he wasn’t phased by the news, Megatron pointed to the door.

“Get out.”

Starscream bolted the second he was allowed to go, clawing at the door for a moment before he tore it open and rushed away. It was not something he ever wanted to do again, already trying to kill all the feelings he had towards the silver warlord. It was probably for the better.

***

Starscream retreated to his room and stood with his back pressed to the door for a few klicks, panting softly from the near death experience. Megatron was certainly not interested. Sighing a little, the aerial’s wings drooped as he padded over to his empty berth. It had never been shared with anyone and most likely never would be.

“Not like I care. I don’t need anyone!” Starscream muttered, although his optics watered a little with washer fluid. Now he was just going to add to his humiliation and rejection by crying.

Meanwhile, Megatron was also regretting what he had done, something the warlord rarely ever did. He honestly hadn’t found Starscream to be too horrible until he began his little games. But if what he said was true, then they had all been to get him to care a little more.

‘Now he can get what he wanted. I will…apologize.’ Megatron thought, shaking his helm. He was going soft for sure. No matter. He would just have to kill more Autobots and the feeling would dissipate. ‘I suppose a ruler does need a mate…’

Megatron strode down the hallways of his newly created castle on Earth, heading for Starscream’s quarters. He pushed open the unlocked door and lost his voice when he saw Starscream was…crying? Not only that but the Seeker had claw marks on his faceplates in an attempt to hide his misery.

“What are you doing here?!” Starscream shrieked when he turned to see the warlord in his doorway.

“This is my castle and I shall do what I wish.” Megatron snapped back, his mood going from pitying to aggressive in a flash.

“Yes, of course, Master. Is there anything you need from me?” Starscream asked, making sure all traces of tears were gone.

“Actually, yes, there is.” Megatron said, closing the door and locking it. Starscream backed away, optics wide with nervousness already.

“W-What are you planning to do to me? I’ll fight!” Starscream yelped as Megatron approached, his long claws at the ready to defend himself.

“I did not come here to fight you, my Seeker.”

“Then why are you here?” Starscream squealed as he was nearly touched by the silver mech. Megatron inwardly swore, realizing he had made the skittish Seeker even worse with their brief encounter earlier.

“I am here, Starscream, because I wanted to speak with you.” Megatron growled, finally managing to snatch Starscream’s wrist in his massive servo. The Seeker wailed like he was being brutally murdered and started clawing at him to let go.

“I’m sorry, Master! I never meant to say anything! I live to serve! I-mmmphh!” Starscream grunted as he was cut off by a crushing kiss.

Megatron released Starscream’s wrist and smiled slightly when the Seeker all but melted into the kiss, wings fluttering slightly as he pressed closer. Megatron easily pushed Starscream back towards the berth and pinned him against it before breaking the hot kiss.

“Megatron, what are you-”

“I have been thinking of who I would like as a mate for quite some time now. After all, I will be the new lord of this world…” Megatron trailed off, a claw gently tracing Starscream’s jawline. “I have picked you.”

“WHAT? Me? Why would you want me? After all this time and now you decide I matter?! Well, I don’t want to be anyone’s mate!”

“You will be mine, Starscream. There will be no discussion.”

Starscream made a little gasp as he was suddenly rolled over on the berth and the weight of his new mate came down on his back. He let out a sharp hiss when his left wing was pressed on too harshly as Megatron got comfortable.

“You lie, my handsome Seeker. You have wanted me for eons and now I have deemed you worthy to be my partner.” he murmured in the Seeker’s audio receptor before trailing some kisses along Starscream’s neck cabling.

“You’re the one who’s lying!”

“Oh? Then what are all these tears from earlier?”

Starscream felt himself heat up with embarrassment, hiding his faceplate from the other mech. It was easy enough since he was chest-down on the berth. Megatron noticed and surprisingly nuzzled Starscream’s cheek with his own, the gesture one of affection. Flinching slightly, Starscream twisted a little to meet Megatron’s optics. There was no anger in them any more, just love with a hint of amusement.

“There is no need for tears. I will not allow such things.” Megatron purred, nipping at Starscream’s neck.

Starscream made a short yelp when some energon was drawn from Megatron’s sharp dentas, shifting under the mech’s form to get more comfortable. He knew what the warlord had to be planning and was not excited.

Megatron didn’t waste time, servos roaming along the lithe Seeker’s back and sides before he rested on his hips. Sensing apprehension from his partner, Megatron grinned and rubbed between Starscream’s legs to get his body and breeding instincts to come alive. Most likely it was his first time.

Starscream made a warning growl but was soon pressing his hips back against Megatron’s advancements. He wasn’t really sure what he was thinking and finally decided to let Megatron take the lead…but only that one time would he allow such a thing.

“Open.” Megatron commanded softly as he stroked one of Starscream’s sensitive wings with one servo and rubbed his valve cover with the other. Starscream shuddered, crossing his legs a little with nervousness. “I said, open, Starscream.”

Starscream made a little squeak when his interface cover slid back almost on its own accord, exposing his valve. A moment later Megatron had coaxed his spike out and gave him a few good pumps with one servo, Starscream groaning loudly as he felt tension building in his middle. Just when he felt he might overload, Megatron ceased and gave him a little nip on his wing.

“Why did you stop?! I was so close!”

“Not yet.” Megatron growled softly, his own spike free of its cover and fully ready for mating, the tip already weeping fluids. “I get to have my fun first.”

Starscream felt Megatron settle on top of him, strong arms planted on either side, firmly squeezing him between his hips and lower chest plating to keep him still. So this was going to hurt. Starscream could already tell. He tried to relax, once having heard that made the first time a little easier.

Starscream’s optics went wide when he felt Megatron’s spike nudge at his valve, his virgin port already dripping with lubricant. Shifting again, the Seeker felt Megatron press a few more kisses to his neck and wings as if trying to reassure him all would be well.

“Just relax and don’t thrash. I will break your seal quicker if you don’t struggle.”

“Can’t we wait on this? I really don’t think we need to rush these things…”

“You will be mine in every way, Starscream. You will bond with me, you will carry my sparkling, you will be my mate. Now let me work.”

For a moment it felt like the world stood still for Starscream, nothing more happening other than Megatron clamping his dentas down on the nape of his neck. It didn’t hurt much, just a firm pressure that pushed his helm down onto the soft berth, as if Megatron wanted him to relax.

Then Megatron’s hips snapped into his own, driving his spike right into Starscream’s waiting valve. The Seeker let loose a sharp shriek as his seal snapped and sent a burning pain through his lower body while the rest of his valve stretched to accommodate Megatron’s spike. He made another loud cry and started to struggle, claws gouging into the soft metal berth as he writhed and bucked, trying hard to disconnect with Megatron.

“Be still!” Megatron snarled into his neck, pinning Starscream’s wrists and forcing him to lay there and adjust.

Starscream whimpered, tears in the corners of his optics as he tried to block out the new kind of pain. Megatron heard and offered small kisses and nuzzles to ease the Seeker along, keeping his hips still despite the desire to rut. He felt great with his pulsing spike lodged in the Seeker’s tight and slick valve.

“Feeling better?” Megatron asked, feeling his mate relax under him. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

“Just…get on with it.”

Megatron grinned, still keeping Starscream from thrashing too much as he began moving his spike in and out of his partner. Starscream made the sweetest little moans and cries, Megatron unable to keep himself from ramming his spike into the smaller mech, panting as he felt his overload building in his groin. Starscream’s tightness didn’t help him last very long, but he could forgive that.

“M-Master!” Starscream mewled loudly, arching his back. “More, please!”

Megatron obliged the Seeker, speeding up and adding yet more ferocity to his thrusts, lubricant from both of them smeared on his inner thighs as he continued. Feeling he was almost there, the warlord held tighter onto Starscream’s middle.

“This might hurt…”

Starscream heard Megatron, but his mind was fogged with pleasure and his audio receptors were soon filled with Megatron’s throaty bellow of a cry as he overloaded. That’s when his spike seemed to get even larger inside Starscream, causing a great deal of pressure and discomfort.

Starscream squealed when hot transfluids shot into him next, the feeling strange yet not unenjoyable. He squirmed as best he could, shocked at how much Megatron had to give him. They would be having a sparkling for sure with all that…

“Relax, Starscream. We will be like this for a while.” Megatron chuckled, jerking his hips a little to milk the last of his overload. That got a few yelps from Starscream, his valve somewhat sore from his partner’s spike.

“What do you mean?” he asked, trying to disconnect and finding they were stuck. Starscream nearly shrieked but was hushed by a breath stopping kiss from his partner.

“We’re tied. You must have dropped your firewalls and your breeding protocols were set into action after and I did the same.” Megatron explained, already getting tired. “This is merely to ensure you conceive a sparkling.”

Starscream whined as Megatron rolled them both onto their sides, spooning with his partner. It hurt to move much, his valve full of transfluid and an oversized spike. Hoping they could pull apart soon, he leaned back against the silver mech and shuttered his optics.

“You did well for your first time.” Megatron offered, trying to be the model bondmate. Starscream made a quiet huff and rested his head against Megatron’s chest, hearing his sparkbeat deep within his chest.

“Hopefully all this will be worth a sparkling. Carrying is not what I ever had in mind.” Starscream admitted, allowing Megatron to lift his leg and gently try to pull out after a few more klicks.

“It will hopefully be my heir to the throne, Starscream. You should be honored to carry such a being.” Megatron growled, holding Starscream still as he eased his spike out. There was a bit of whimpering and a short yelp of pain when Megatron managed to disconnect, their mixed transfluids spilling from Starscream’s valve along with a tiny bit of energon from the broken seal.

“I’m going to be sore for days!” Starscream complained, gingerly laying back against Megatron’s chest.

“You will survive.” Megatron chuckled, stretching out before he shuttered his optics and settled for recharge. “Now rest.”

Starscream did as he was told, for once deeming the order to be worth following.

“If I told you I loved you…what would you say?” Starscream asked shyly, sounding so unsure Megatron almost lost his composure.

“I would say I loved you back.” he said with a small smile.

“I love you, Megatron.” Starscream purred, nestling into the curve of Megatron’s body.

“I love you, too, Starscream.” Megatron returned, knowing the bond they had formed was already working between them.

With time they would be very close, able to communicate with one another with emotions and a private communication line. Not only that, but bonded pairs tended to settle and lose their unruly mood swings, which could be beneficial for the both of them. Grinning a little at that thought, Megatron nuzzled into Starscream’s cheek one last time before he fell into recharge.


End file.
